The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for a personalized, quantitative measure of accessibility.
Many accessibility compliance standards are available today to provide developers with tools for developing accessible web sites and applications. These standards include W3C Web content Accessibility Guidelines including the Web Accessibility Initiative Accessible Rich Internet Applications (WAI-ARIA), Section 508 of the U.S. Rehabilitation Act and the European Mandate 376. These standards, along with development tools to implement these standards, allow the development of accessible web and software applications that comply to the standards and compliance criteria. Companies, businesses, and enterprises can identify the level of accessibility compliance met through checklist and Voluntary Product Application Templates.